


Pumpkin Carving

by MomoMoon115



Series: Thirteen Nights of ColdFlash [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, M/M, Pumpkin carving, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry's working on his masterpiece of a carving, but Len decides to make it more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Carving

Barry stuck his tongue out in concentration as he drew the design on the pumpkin in permanent marker. It was a pretty detailed design. He’d decided to do a large snowflake with the Flash symbol inside it. The flash symbol was fine, it was the snowflake that was giving him a hard time to draw. He finally finished his design and stepped back to look at his masterpiece. He grinned in triumph before he set out on doing the actual carving. Barry took his time to cut into the bottom of the pumpkin and take out its guts and seeds. Len had passed him with a disgusted face when Barry just stuck his hand into the sticky mess. 

“What are you? 12?” Len said as Barry squished it between his fingers. 

Barry rolled his eyes. “We’re only 23, Len. Stop acting like a know it all.” 

“But I do know it all.” Len said with a smirk before gasping in disgust when Barry smeared his sticky hands on his face. 

Barry yelped when Len smacked his ass in punishment before he went to wash the sticky mess off his face. Len came back to bother Barry in retaliation for making a mess of him. Len distracted Barry for a good 20 minutes before he had Barry whining in his arms about how he needed to finish the jack o lantern and get it set up down the driveway. 

Len sat in the table chair, pulled Barry to him by the hips and pressed Barry down on his knees so he was now looking at Len’s crotch. “I think there’s something else you can go down on at this moment.” 

Barry rolled his eyes before unzipping Len’s jeans and pulling out his soft cock. Of course his boyfriend would go commando. Why? Barry never knew. He stroked at it a bit before sucking it into his mouth. Len cried out and Barry grinned as he felt Len growing hard in his mouth. He sucked at Len’s half hard cock lightly before looking up at Len through his eyelashes. Len groaned when Barry swallowed around his cock and grabbed at Barry’s hair. He tugged lightly and Barry moaned around his cock. The vibrations from Barry’s mouth felt incredible against Len’s cock. Barry pulled of his dick with a pop and Len’s cock immediately bounced back to hit against his clothed stomach.

Barry changed tactics to stroke at Len’s cock with his hand as he sucked hard on the tip/ Len groaned loudly and threw his head back as his hands both tangled in Barry’s hair. Barry pulled away suddenly with a large grin as he made his way to the kitchen. Len whimpered slightly when Barry left, but he soon returned with a spray can.

Len’s eyes widened when he saw the label. 

“I have an idea.” Barry grinned evilly as he sprayed whipped cream all over Len’s hard cock and swallowed it whole. He slurped and sucked at Len’s dick to get all the whipped cream off before spraying more. Len shivered as the cold condiment hit his hot, hard cock, but he was shaking every time Barry swallowed him down to get to all the cream. Barry was able to keep this going for about 7 minutes straight before Len’s semen burst down his throat to mix with the sweet whipped cream. Barry swallowed it all, but made a face.

“That was not a pleasant taste mixture.”

Len chuckled and looked down to find the front of Barry’s pants wet. “Someone was waiting. Such a good boy.” 

Barry blushed brightly as Len reached and rubbed a thumb against the wet spot. Barry shuddered, but pushed Len’s hand away. 

Len blinked before he gave Barry a devious grin. He zipped himself up before standing. “I have an idea. Strip. You better be naked by the time I’m back.”

“But, Len, we’re in the kitchen!” Barry hissed. “Joe can just walk in at anytime.” 

“That’s the best part, Barry. Now strip or you’ll get a punishment.”

Barry sighed, but nodded as he removed his shirt and unbuckled his pants. Len came in minutes later with his hands full and Barry shook his head. 

“No way, we are not having sex in the kitchen, Len” 

“We’re not gonna have sex, Barry. You’re gonna be fucked while carving that pumpkin of yours.” Len grinned. “Now present yourself.” 

Barry looked hesitant, but turned around and placed his hands flat on the table, legs spread. 

“Good, babe.” Len said as he slicked up his fingers. He pressed one against Barry’s tight hole and Barry took a deep breath before letting Len in. Len probed at Barry’s ass before he was able to slip it in. He thrusted in and out for a good five minutes. Len was taking so long stretching him that Barry had even demanded a second finger be pushed into him in which Len pressed in two fingers without warning while Barry screamed in pleasure. Len stretched him a bit more and got up to three fingers before lubing up the toy in his hand.

Barry groaned as he felt the cold, metal ball press into his ass. It stretched his rim slightly before slipping inside. Len pressed it farther inside before asking Barry to push it out. Barry pressed it out of him and Len rubbed at Barry’s cock in support. Len pressed the second of the stringed anal beads into Barry slowly after lubing it up. Barry felt a bit more full, but accepted it wholly into his body. Len kissed at his back before pressing in the third and Barry cried out in pleasure at the full feeling. 

Len left the string to hang as he moved to grab the pumpkin carving utensil to hand it to Barry. “You should get start, baby.” 

Barry nodded as he stood up and felt the balls in his ass shift. He groaned slightly before he moved to trace the knife through the symbols he’d drawn. It wasn’t long before Len had purposely pushed something off the table. 

“Baby, mind getting that for me? Make it a show.” Len smirked.

Barry squeezed his eyes shut before moving to stand in front of Len. He made a show of turning around and bending at the waist to pick up the spoon he’d removed the pumpkin guts with. He felt the balls shift in him and almost pushed one out, but stood up fast enough to keep it in. 

“Come here, baby.” Len said sweetly. Barry handed Len the spoon as Len grabbed Barry and fingered his ass. Barry whimpered lightly as Len pressed against the balls in his ass. 

“Just fixing it for you. Even if I did like the sight of your rim stretching around it.” Len said as he patted Barry’s ass. 

“Thanks, babe.” Barry said as he pressed his lips softly to Len’s. 

He moved back to finished outlining and when he was done, Len called him over again. 

“Let’s pull these out now.” Len said as he toyed with the string. “Bend over, baby.” 

Barry bent at the waist and groaned when Len pulled at the string to pull the first ball out. Len pressed his fingers into Barry to stretch his rim and Barry moaned softly. Len smirked as he pulled it out before going for the second one. Barry cried out as Len pulled at the string while Barry had pushed it out so that both the remaining balls were pulled out at the same time.

“Good job, baby boy.” Len said as he caressed Barry’s ass and pressed his fingers in slightly. “Now comes the main course.” 

Len lubed up a small vibrator and pressed it into Barry. Len thrusted it in and out until it was right up against Barry prostate. Barry cried out as his knees almost gave when Len pressed against his prostate. 

“Now finish up your masterpiece.” Len smiled as he pulled Barry into a soft kiss. 

Barry was starting to sweat, but he went about starting to carve the pumpkin fully. Barry was able to make a good start with his knife before he felt Len turn the vibrator on. He’s lucky he’d put the knife down to turn the pumpkin at the time. Len left it going for a full minute before he turned it off. Barry went back to carving as Len teased him by turning it on and off in succession. Barry's cock was already hard, but now it was leaking more and more. The precum was flowing down his cock to his thighs. Len had let Barry rest for a second, but Barry gasped and dropped the knife completely when Len turned it up on high. Barry grabbed at the pumpkin to hang on as Len was relentless. The vibrations went on for a full two minutes in which Barry was a pleading mess. Len didn’t let up until Barry’s orgasm exploded through him. Semen dripped down Barry’’s thighs as he desperately tried to control the spasms from his orgasm. Len finally stopped the vibration as Barry leaned over the pumpkin, panting. 

Len looked over to see Barry was almost done. Barry picked up the fallen knife slowly, still sensitive. He went back to work and whimpered when Len came up behind him to caress his ass. Barry jumped when he felt a hard slap, but continued through his work. He took a few more minutes to finally finish as Len continued to spank him lightly on both cheeks. Barry shivered as he put down the knife and felt a hard, final slap on his ass. He turned to bring Len into a rough, hard kiss. 

“You did amazingly well, Baby.” Len whispered against Barry’s lips. Barry looked down to find Len completely naked. Len pulled Barry to the couch to lay him down before rolling on a condom and lubing himself up. He pressed his fingers inside Barry’s sensitive channel to remove the vibrator before pushing himself in in one full stroke. Barry’s moans grew high pitched when Len continued thrusting without giving him a breather. Barry’s back arched as he moved to wrap his arms tightly around Len’s neck as Len picked up his pace. Len fucked into him quickly and with precision as Barry screamed every time Len hit his still slightly sensitive prostate. 

Len fucked into Barry hard as Barry could do little more than pant for more from Len. Len pulled him into a rough messy kiss as he gripped hard at Barry’s hips enough to leave bruises. 

“Len, Len! I'm-” Barry’s voice gurgled as Len pressed into him deeply and came into the condom. Barry followed after as Len fucked him through his orgasm. Barry was left almost lifeless as Len pulled out to remove the condom. 

“Aw, hell no!” the two heard. 

They jumped up to find Joe had walked into the livingroom. Barry blushed brightly as he tried to cover himself with his hands. 

“Joe! It’s not-” Barry stuttered. 

“Don’t even try to tell me that you weren’t fucking your boyfriend on my couch.” 

“More like I was fucking your son.” Len said cheekily. 

Joe shook his head. 

“This room and the kitchen better be spotless. No traces of sex and your other escapades.” Joe reprimanded.

Barry nodded in embarrassment as Len looked down at Barry with an incredibly smug face.


End file.
